The Avatar State
by TaangForever.x
Summary: After seeing a picture on Deviantart, I just HAD to write this. The title says it all. Oh, and this is leaning towards Makorra C:


Korra slid behind a dumpster in Republic city. She had just overheard a couple of guys talk about a meeting place for the non-benders. Korra swallowed hard. She still had a fear of the all-powerful Amon and his ability to rid one of their bending. She shouldn't be there on her own. She glanced around for anyone or anything. Her eyes fell on her resting companion, Naga.

"Naga… Naga!" Korra hissed, trying not to attract attention towards her. Naga had heard Korra and attempted to crawl over to her, sensing her friend's distress. Korra slapped her forehead as her giant furry polar-bear dog was crawling in the middle of the street, slowly. "Come on Naga!" She whispered as she dropped beside the young avatar. "Okay girl, listen carefully." She whispered hoarsely. "Find Mako and Bolin; get them to come here…" The polar-bear dog tilted her head to the side. Korra sighed. "Mako, M-A-K-O." she said with all her patience wearing thin.

The polar-bear dog seemed to understand and ran off. Korra turned her attention to the night club that she was guarding. It didn't seem like a likely place for Amon to gather his followers, but then again, no one would suspect it. She tried to get a peek of what was inside every time the door swang open, but it was nothing but darkness. There wasn't any music or singing for that matter. It was oddly quiet for a night club.

She tried to look for a weakness entry point. She assessed every entry, the doors, the windows and the cellars but she came to the conclusion that they were heavily guarded by chi blockers. The door swang open once again and Korra was about to look up to see who had opened it but she was startled by a heavy breathing from directly behind her. She froze in fear. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a mound of white fur. Korra jumped back from Naga's closeness and let out a small yelp.

"Naga! You scared me!" She hissed and held a hand to her chest. The polar-bear dog panted and stuck out her long, pink tongue. "Bad Naga," she pouted and patted her fur. "Where's – "She was cut short by Pabu who climbed onto Naga's head. Korra smacked her forehead and looked up at the polar-bear dog that was towering her. "Naga, you were supposed to get Mako and – "

"She did." Mako said coolly as he slid of the giant animal and crouched next to Korra.

"Wait, where's Bolin?" Mako's lips set into a straight line. He hesitated before answering.

"He's distracting Asami." He didn't wait for Korra's response or reaction; he simply stared ahead at the night club. He sensed Korra's uneasiness. "She's been a bit sensitive since she found out that her father was working for Amon." Korra merely nodded. "So, remind me again why I was dragged away from my girlfriend by a giant furry dog." He deadpanned in a hushed voice as he turned to face Korra who avoided his gaze for a moment.

"I heard a few non-benders talking about Amon being in there." She nodded her head towards the night club.

"I don't really see him as the type of guy who would hang out in places like these." Korra rolled her eyes. She knew Mako was trying to mess with her. He was just angry that he was being 'dragged' away from his precious Asami.

"You know what I mean!" She whispered loudly. Mako faced her and she flushed a bright red and averted his gaze once again. "I'm going in." She challenged. Mako's eyes grew wide.

"You're crazy! As much as you hate to admit it Korra, you're _afraid _of Amon. Don't do anything irrational! Tell Lin or Tenzin; just don't go in there alone!" He pleaded. Korra smiled to herself and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"You know, I always thought you and Bolin had my back in these matters. I guess not. I'm going in there Mako. We're on the verge of war. This man – monster… needs to be stopped. And I'm going to do it. It's my destiny after all." With that, she crept closer to the back door.

"Korra!" Mako hissed, but she ignored him and quickly slipped into the back of the night club. Mako watched as she disappeared behind the darkness of the door. He cursed to himself and crept after her, but stopped after realising that Naga and Pabu were following him. "Stay here." He motioned with his hands and Naga obeyed. She sat down, almost crushing Pabu in the process. Pabu screeched at Naga before snuggling into the side of her fur. Mako shook his head as he rushed to the door where Korra disappeared into.

Mako's golden eyes watched his surroundings but the darkness made him feel helpless. He felt his way around and occasionally hit into a few items. He cursed as his eyesight was still blackened by his surroundings. Mako heard rustling from behind him, and in a swift motion he turned to try to catch whatever made the sound. He was met, however, with more darkness and all sound had disappeared except for the slight ringing in his ears from fear and frustration. He didn't understand why Korra couldn't do what she was told. He turned back around and continued through the pitch black corridor.

A loud bang came from Mako's left side. It sounded a table was thrown at the wall. He had realised that there were doors either side of the corridor. He pounced at the door and swung it open. The harsh light from inside the room attacked his irises, it was near blinding. When his eyes adjusted, he only made out two figures, Korra and Amon standing over her. Mako's eyes widened and ran for Korra but he stopped short when an army of chi blockers dropped from the ceiling in front of him. He gulped and took a step backwards.

"A-Amon let him go. You can take me… please, just don't hurt him." Korra whispered as she looked at the man she feared with so much pain and horror. Amon chuckled low. Korra bowed her head and Mako watched in fear. "P-Please!" She cried as her tears streamed down her face.

"Well, isn't this precious. The avatar has found a lover." Mako's hands turned into fists by his sides and he eyed the chi blockers carefully. "Take him."

Mako's vision blurred and all he could feel was pain, all he could hear was Korra scream out to him. "Mako!_ No!_"

Korra heaved angrily; she could feel her bending get stronger. Her heart pounded against her chest. She closed her eyes and all she could see was flashes of Avatar Aang running, Sokka standing tall but he looked weary, Toph holding her pride but her blind eyes showed hatred. Korra knew what was happening, she entered the avatar state. Her eyes flashed a bright blue as she stood up and faced Amon. She glanced at Mako and then back to Amon. She roared as she attacked him with great force. Flames erupted from within her as she flicked her wrists towards Amon and his chi blockers.

Each tried to fight her off, but each time she blocked faster and stronger. Amon growled as he threw a small bomb that was concealed within his sleeve at the ceiling. It exploded with great force. Mako regained his strength and ran towards her. Her body erupted with flames as Amon and a handful of his followers escaped.

Korra had tears streaming down her face as Mako wrapped his arms around her. The flames danced around their bodies until the bright blue light faded from her eyes. She collapsed in a heap and Mako held her. He looked around, the bomb and Korra's flames had created a massive hole on the side of the building. A crowd began to gather as Mako helped get Korra on Naga to take her back to Air Temple Island. Mako pushed past them, then jumped on the polar-bear dog that didn't wait for a command. Naga rode towards the Island.

Mako wasn't sure what had happened. He always heard stories of when the great and mighty avatar would go into a powerful state. He watched Korra sleep. She was drained of energy. Mako knew one thing, even if he and Korra would never be able to be together because of their situation with Asami and Amon, he knew that he would always be there to protect her. He would always be there to hold her when she went into the avatar state, and he would always be there to wipe her tears away, for he loved her, and love conquered all.

**DONE. At, 7:12pm. I should be doing my homework, but hey I had to. I LOVE MAKORRA. But, I will still love Zutara and Taang more 3 Okay, goodbye my lovelies. I hope you liked it.**

**Haya out.**


End file.
